The Elements of Disharmony
by PaRAnorm04
Summary: The mane six get a plea from another Equestria, another universe! Their Harmony has become dark, their counterparts now rule, and now Twilight and the gang have to restore the Harmony in their parallel universe. Will they succeed or will they succumb to defeat by their own counter's true faults? May take while for update since this is just a teaser but coming soon!


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ever MLP fanfic, so no flames please! So, it's not going to be perfect. And I would really appreciate some feedback! This is based upon the Youtube video "MLP:Parallel Equestria Full Names and Stories WITH CUTIE MARKS!" Thanks for checking out and see you!**

_Prolouge:_

_*CUE ANCIENT SCENE MUSIC HERE*_

_Beyond the reaches of the Equestria today is a different univerese diverse from ours. A ruler known as Concord rules over the land called Airtseuqe. He was an powerful dictator, though having some comedic princesses of Equestria-Celestia and Luna- have the power and duties to raise the sun and the moon. Concord over views it, not fooling with the two as the sun nor the moon need any magical assistance._

_There were two sisters named Solar and Satellite who have found and created spells. These spells allowed the power to taint over the sun and the moon which had the ability to eventually rule over Airtseque. Once, testing the spell cause havoc and destruction due to unbalancing nature to occur to the two sisters. Concord had discovered this, and had turned to the last hope he had-The Elements of Harmony. He used these powers to seal away the sisters in their opposite forces, Solar in the moon and Satellite in the sun._

_A handful of decades passed, and Concord,(being the Yoda of what this land seemed) had sensed a evil force coming from the sky which seemed more alarming each day that passed._

_As he had detached his force with the Elements, so he decided to send his student, a unicorn named Moonlight Twinkle, to retrieve them and stop the sisters when they arrived. Moonlight Twinkle gathered her five best friends-Scarcity,Fancyjane,Party Cake, Curebug, and Graybow Dash- and ventured through the Everforn Forest. The Everforn Forest doesn't compare to the chills it got from the Everfree, actually alot less._

_The six yerned to regain the power over the Elements. Moonlight Twinkle's baby dragon, Thistle, was left in Canterlot along with Concord._

_Without knowlegde, the evil power of Solar and Satellite had reached the six once they had retrieved the Elements. Moonlight's friends transformed into their opposing versions and then became the Elements of Disharmony. Taking this to their advantage, they used their power to annihlate Moonlight's crown, shattering to millions of pieces._

_Moonlight tried to process what was going on, but not finishing before the Elements of Disharmony charged their power at her again. This time, Thistle had tackled Moonlight before it could blow. The next attempt was blocked by the all-powerful ruler Concord had prtected him with his take of the impact. Moonlight and Thistle, horrificly glazed, watched as the Elements of Disharmony turned the ruler into stone. The Disharmony six ordered them to surrender and Moonlight agreed with having Party Cake kicked her horn to prevent any magic for escape._

_Ever the five ponies had changed, they turned new names to match their new selves. Scarcity became Ragity, Fancyjane became Fancyvain, Party Cake became Cakamena, Curebug became Bitterfly and Graybow Dash became Blackout Crash._

_Moonlight Twinkle had been the faithful student of Concord who'd want to make friends ever since she was a filly. After Disharmony, she had become afraid to make anymore in depts of them betraying her again._

_Scarcity wasn't interested in fashion and all. But, she does try her best to look decent while painting and doing crafts. Disharmony came and she became greedy, getting everything she sees is her own possesion. This is including Thistle. Before her element was Generosity and blackend to Selfishenss._

_Fancyvain is a fahsionista to the max, not overdoing the look too much. Before the Disharmony, she told the truth through oath, no matter what. It then became Dishonesty. Now she always lying in anyway to get her way and topples herself with clothes and accessories._

_Cakamena used to be the light of any party, because, she WAS the party. Her job was to make everypony smile and laugh. Her counterpart is the opposite. Her Element was laughter, and now is the Element of Sadness. Her job now is to make everypony scowl and frown._

_Bitterfly was a shy, quiet, kind-hearted mare who loved helping anypony and animal alike. Her Element was Kindess until it became Cruelty. The way she acts now, is this example. Imagine a cat in a tree being chased by a dog, if it doesn't get help it will make animals all over explode and Bitterfly is the only pony for the job. Her decision is to watch while eating Subway across the street._

_Blackout Crash is the atheletic, fast-flying pony who doesn't like too much attention. Besides all, she can be a little coward, but when she's beside her friends she sticks like glue. Her Element was loyalty before the Disharmony became Betrayl. She'll give up her friends just to give out of situations while being a wimp._

_Ever since, Thistle was kidnapped by Ragity, he's secretly teamed up with three fillies. These three fillies are named the Concord Questers and are Fancybloom, Sweetheart and Skataloo. These four have been trying to find a way to bring Concord back, and return harmony to their land. The only ponies who would be up for the job would be the Element of Harmonies. Where are they?_

( MUSIC ENDS HERE )

**A/N: SO, prolouge is up and done ^^! The next chapter will be quite longer and will take me some time between my other fanfictions'. My summer vacation is coming up and all, but I still got the rest of this week and a half!So, review to tell me if I should keep on! All credit to SuperElectrogirl98 on Youtube for the idea :D! Thanks for reading and I'll cya next time!**


End file.
